


She belongs to fairytales that I could never be

by Queenofthebees



Series: Love song requiem [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Angst, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Pining, Sansa is betrothed to Aegon, aegon lived, and wants Sansa for himself, but still a bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: "She belongs to fairytales that I could never be.The future haunts with memories that I could never have.And hope is just a stranger, wondering how we got so bad."Love song requiem by Trading Yesterday.





	She belongs to fairytales that I could never be

**Author's Note:**

> "She belongs to fairytales that I could never be.  
> The future haunts with memories that I could never have.  
> And hope is just a stranger, wondering how we got so bad."
> 
> Love song requiem by Trading Yesterday.

Jon was used to life being unfair.

Despite being acknowledge as Rhaegar's son and treated well, as though he were a true prince, Jon had always been aware of his bastard status.

And bastards didn't get betrothed to high-born ladies. Especially not the eldest daughter of Lord Stark.

Ned Stark loved Jon dearly and had always treated Jon like another son. Jon had spent a lot of time in the North with his mother's family. Rhaegar had agreed to him being fostered there for a time in order to try and heal the rift that his running off with Lyanna had caused. Jon had loved the North and sometimes wished his mother had lived long enough to come home and raise him here with his cousins.

But in the last year he had been there, his eyes had started wandering to Sansa far too often. She had always been a pretty girl but now, on the cusp of womanhood, she was radiant. And Jon wanted her more than he ever wanted anything, more so than he had ever wanted to be in Winterfell.

He had known of course that there was no point in asking for her hand. Despite his good relationship with the Starks, despite being a good man, he was not a Lord nor a Prince. Ned may have agreed if it was up to him alone. Or at least, Jon liked to think that he would look past the bastard status and realise that he would love Sansa dearly and protect her fiercely. But Rhaegar would not. He had to make amends from his own disastrous actions and the only way to ensure that the Starks would not rise up against the Targaeyen's again was to marry Sansa to Aegon and tie the north and south together.

Sansa had been so excited at the news, gushing about being Queen. She had always dreamed of going to the south where she could shine with the sun and hold feasts with dancing and singers. Perhaps she would even entertain guests herself with her harp, Jon thought.

He had heard her play it once. Soft notes and a soft voice as she sang along to the love song she had known since she had been old enough to speak. Jon had been attracted to her already by then, but hearing her play that night, the way she had noticed him in the doorway and given him a shy smile, that was the first time he felt like he could be in love with her.

She would flourish in the capital, he knew. She would make a great queen as well. But still, Jon couldn't bring himself to even pretend to be happy about it. Even if Sansa was getting everything she wanted, everything a beautiful noble girl like her  _deserved_   it made Jon bitter. He wore a permanent scowl around Winterfell, refusing to indulge in Arya's training or to go hawking with Ned and Robb and instead staying shut up in his chambers.

And when he was in the capital again, he would ignore Rhaenys as she spoke about a stray kitten she had found wandering the gardens, he would slack in his lessons because what was the point when he was never going to be anything (nothing worthy of Sansa anyway). 

If Aegon was a decent person than perhaps he would have been able to get over himself and wish her well in her marriage. But being the crown prince was all that was needed to be worthy of Sansa's hand in this world. Visiting whores, being arrogant and self-righteous was not an issue so long as his status as future king remained. 

Jon could drop to his knees for Sansa, swear fealty to her in front of the whole seven kingdoms, could die for her and still, Rhaegar would have given her to a true born heir. Even if they would dishonour her, humiliate her or even hurt her.

Aegon and Jon had never gotten along well. Aegon may be the prince but Rhaegar spoiled Jon. Whether he felt guilty about what had happened or the fact Jon had inherited Lyanna's features, he didn't know. But Aegon had hated how Jon got so much attention when he was a bastard and Aegon the true born prince. And Jon had always hated how Aegon was just given everything whether he was worthy of it or not simply because he would someday be king.

"I hope he likes my dress," Sansa gushed to her friend Jeyne as they held each other's hands. Excited giggling echoed around them as they made their way  down the corridor to the hall where her betrothal feast would be taking place.

Jon watched from the shadows, fists clenched tight until he could feel the sting in his flesh. Despite the fact he was supposed to be there, sitting next to his brother and sister, he turned and sneaked back up the stairs to the chambers he had been given for staying her, adjoined with Robb's. If anyone were to come looking for him, he would feign illness. It wouldn't be too far a stretch for he felt a sickness in his stomach already.

_She deserves to be Queen. What could you offer her?_

He sighed, rolling aggressively across the bed from his side to his back and then back again as he tried to stop himself thinking about her down there, laughing in Aegon's arms as he spun her around the dance floor.

_Faithfulness_

He tried not to think of her pretty words flattering her brother, stoking his already large ego.

_Devotion_

He pressed his hands up to his eyes as he imagined her shy excited smile when the betrothal was officially announced to the gathered guests. How he was an awful person for wanting her when he could never give her what she had always wanted.

_Love_

He sighed, rolling onto his back once more when the door burst open and Robb stood, framed in light, imposing as a wolf about to attack. Jon sat up, blinking in confusion at the shear anger radiating off his cousin. Robb rarely lost his temper. He was patient and kind.

"The bastard!" Robb hissed, slamming the door shut so hard the walls rattled. He spared an apologetic look for his choice of words before shaking his head. "If only you had been Rhaegar's first born."

"What happened?"

"I caught the little shit in the stables," Robb scoffed. "With a kitchen maid. And she wasn't riding a horse, I'll say that much."

Jon swallowed thickly. "Sansa...does she know?"

"Not yet," Robb replied, letting out another angry breath.

"Aegon...he has always liked the company of women," Jon said carefully. "I thought you all knew. He has never been subtle."

"Of course we didn't know!" Robb snapped, gesturing his hand wildly. "Do you think we'd allow Sansa to marry such a man? She deserves better than that!"

"She does," Jon agreed softly. "But father won't back down. And your father will have no choice but to keep the match. You know that Robb."

"She always wanted to be a lady of a castle or the Queen," Robb sighed, slumping down in the chair. "Fairytales. She has always put too much stock in them."

"Aye," Jon responded, swallowing thickly. Her romanticism was one of the things Jon loved most about her. And the thought that Aegon would ruin that, crush her hopes and turn them to ash made his blood boil.

 

He would never give her the crown she wanted. But, if she would only give him the chance to prove it, he would give her the love and devotion she deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> The following parts will have Jonsa smut ;)


End file.
